Strangers in the Night
by ladylancelot1981
Summary: Using a matchmaking agency Harry has a date with Snape and it all gets complicated from there.


**Strangers in the Night**

_by ladylancelot_

Summary: Using a matchmaking agency Harry has a date with Snape and it all gets complicated from there.

Disclaimer: Everything HP belongs to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended. I do not make any money from this.

Waning: Slash obviously but nothing too explicit. If you want to leave me a review, please do so.

„How do I look?" Harry anxiously asked his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

The witch beamed at him.

„Brilliant. I told you this dress robe really shows off all your assets." She brushed over Harry´s sleeve and grinned.

„You look really dashing Harry."

Ron snickered softly.

„Is it not a shame that the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world has now, over six years after the last battle, not found a witch to marry and settle down? Either you are severely lacking something or your standards are too high."

Harry frowned, hectically tugging at his green dress robe.

„I have no idea why it just never worked out."

Hermione padded his back and gave her husband a dirty eye.

„You´ll see, this time it´ll work just fine. This matchmaking agency and their personality test will do the trick."

Sighing Harry tucked a white lilly against his chest.

„I sure hope so because I am at the end of my rope."

After he left the room Ron shared a look of sympathy with his wife.

„Maybe we should have told him that after they did not find a suitable match for him, we changed his sexuality to homosexual?"

Hermione slapped him on the arm as she passed him.

„I am a woman Ron, I can tell."

Ron rolled his eyes and followed her into the living room. „I hope you are right. Or Harry will be very pissed with his two best friends."

Severus Snape was not a very patient man and as he sat down at a wonderful secluded table in one of the finest Italian restaurants in the wizarding world, he was prepared for another failure. He had tried dating all kinds of men- old and young, British or not and all of them had been a giant mistake.

If he had not been completely convinced that he preferred men he might have considered dating women just out of lack of alternatives. And the last relationship had been the worst. After a lot of insisting and nagging by one very meddling headmaster, he had agreed to date the new Professor for Magical History. He was not even any longer working at Hogwarts and had his own potions store in Diagon Alley but Albus had insisted that Renee would be perfect for him.

In the beginning it had been promising indeed. He was a handsome man in his late twenties with head full of dark curls and an enticing smile. They had dined out several times, went to a quidditch match and, yes, they had had sex. Severus was not really complaining in that area as Renee had been insatiable and it had been fun but after a while he had avoided the younger wizard like the plague.

He was shallow, boring and did not get any of the jokes the potion master laced his words with. It had be a disaster until Minerva had told him about this matchmaking agency. In the end after weeks of spending their common dinner on Saturdays listening to the many impossible cases where they had managed to find a mate, he had agreed. Not because he seriously believed this had any success chance but just because Minerva and her meddling fool of a husband had agreed to stop pestering him about it after a first date.

He nervously fingered the lilly on his chest and wondered what kind of person he would meet tonight. Not that he was picky or something but there were just some basic criteria he wanted that potential boy friend to fulfil.

The waiter had brought him a glass of Chardonnay and he absent mindedly sipped on it. For the occasion he had even pulled his hair back into a tight tail.

He had chosen that table for a reason because from here he had a clear view of the door. He was contemplating to order an entrée when the door was pushed open and an extremely handsome man entered the restaurant. He was not too tall, with dark curls and wore dashing green dress robes. He could not see the face properly as he had it turned away but at least the exterior was appealing. That should make it much easier to endure this evening.

He had recognized the white lilly only seconds after he had entered and at least his potential love suspect was something for the eyes.

He was crossing the room behind one of the waiters and once again Severus could not see his face properly.

„Sir, your table is over here," the waiter said into the direction of the mystery date. In the last moment before they reached the table, he walked out of the way and he finally saw his date.

And he coughed up all of his wine when he recognized Harry Potter, the bane of his existence, the person he had been actively avoiding since the last battle. He barely managed to get his breathing under control and the only condolence was that Potter´s face was white as a ghost.

For a moment Snape thought Potter would dash around and run away like the spoiled child he no doubt still was and he cocked his head with a smug expression on his face. Harry´s face set into a stubborn expression and the green eyes flashed with defiance.

He walked up to the table and Snape rose to greet him properly. He had manners after all.

„Mr Potter, I must say this is unexpected."

Potter- no doubt unconsciously- chewed on his lower lip but forced his face into a polite smile.

„Professor Snape, I am equally pleased to see you."

He gracefully sat down and when they waiter arrived he ordered a white wine.

„I am no longer a teacher so Professor is not the approbate address," Snape said evenly. „But considering where we are, you may call me Severus."

„Thank you Severus," Harry said with a slight smile. „I am just Harry."

Severus bowed his head in acknowledgement and silently noted that the boy was still responding to pleasantries in a highly inappropriate manner and six years ago he would have attributed that to cockiness but he had learned quite bit about the boy in the aftermath of the battle. He was aware that he grew up with muggles who treated him like a freak and as soon as Harry had been eighteen they had cut their ties with him.

„So, I do not mean to insult you Mr Pot- Harry, but I always thought, considering the articles about your love life, that you rather used to go out with women."

Harry blushed a deep red. „I do but there must have been a mistake or something."

„I see," Snape said silkily and they were saved when the waiter arrived with Harry´s wine. They both ordered their meal and then they were alone again.

Harry was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

„So, you said you no longer work as a teacher. May I ask what you are doing?"

„You may," Severus said easily. „I have a laboratory from where I deliver potions all over Britain."

„Oh." Harry fell silent again and played with one of his curls.

Severus used the opportunity to look at him for the first time and he had to admit that he had grown up nicely. He was several inches taller than the last time he had seen him and wore his hair a bit longer. He still was slender but with a male shape rather than that of a boy. He secretly wondered why the hero of the wizarding world was using a matchmaking agency- Severus had always assumed he just did not want to settle down with one witch yet.

At the same time Harry peered at his former potions teacher. The first thing he noticed was that he looked much healthier, no longer the sallow tone of skin and even so he had white strands in his hair, it looked silky the way he had drawn it back. His eyes were still a pool of emotions where you could guess Severus´ emotions if you really cared to look.

He had thought that after they had fought back to back in that last battle and defeated Voldemort that maybe they would have a chance to get to know each other without their past standing in their way. But he had never seen him again at one of the many ministry occasions and he had not visited Hogwarts in a long while. That lack of interest had hurt quite a bit but in the end Harry had accepted his decision and moved on.

He wanted to say something, anything to break the strained silence when a carbon copy of him approached the table with a smug expression on his face. He instantly disliked that person especially when he placed a very inappropriate hand on Severus´ arm.

„Sev, my is that a surprise," he said as he dragged a blonde toy boy with him he had obviously brought along. „What are you doing here? Ah I forgot to introduce my company. Severus, this is Mike, my current boyfriend. You may recognize him, he plays for the British national quidditch team. Mike, this is Severus my Ex boyfriend."

Harry would have laughed if that little tot had not made him so angry. He was clearly trying to show off his latest fling. Severus´ eyes shone with the same sentiment and he smiled curtly.

„It is a pleasure Mike. Renee, may I introduce my escort- this is Harry Potter my-"

„Boyfriend," Harry interrupted. „There is no need to be shy Severus." He gave a very fake smile and tried to act nonchalant.

Renee stared at him as if he was nasty fly bothering him but Mike was obviously delighted to meet him. He grinned and winked at Harry who winked back just for the sake of it.

„Harry Potter!" Renee yelled. „I was under the impression you´d rather hit up every witch in England."

Maybe he should have stayed silent and Severus´ gaze definitely agreed but that guy rubbed him the wrong way and so he continued.

„Well, you have been mistaken." When Renee looked pissed Harry could not help but add, „You know Severus and me know each other for a long time."

The expression on Renee´s face was priceless and Harry smirked at him and just for the sake it placed his hand on Severus´.

In that moment he saw a flash light from a camera and Rita Skeeter dashed out of her seat.

„Mr Potter, this is really interesting. So is Severus Snape your current boyfriend?" She added smugly, „The wizarding world wants to know what their saviour is doing after all."

Harry could have back tracked now but he had always been stubborn and so he forced a smile on his face.

„We are dating and I would ask you to respect our privacy now."

Renee huffed and dragged his lover along and Rita left the restaurant no doubt wanting to finish her article for tomorrow. Severus arched one brow.

„You stupid boy! Why did you had to do that? You are aware that tomorrow every witch and wizard in Britain will learn you are gay when you are not?"

Harry´s face fell and he buried his face in his palms.

Several hours later Harry found himself in a bar where Severus had brought him and he was slowly getting drunk. After their dinner Harry had wanted to go somewhere and drink himself into a stupor and Severus had grudgingly agreed to go with him.

„Sev, I tell ya, my love life is non- existent," Harry slurred and downed another glass of firewhiskey.

Severus said nothing and simply watched Harry downing one whiskey after the other. The reason he had agreed to accompany him to this bar was that he had a feeling, even so he did not understand why he decided to lie to Renee, Harry had not done it out of bad will. He assumed somewhere in that brain of his it made sense.

„Maybe you should go home Potter," Snape suggested and drank from his water. There was absolutely no need for both of them to get drunk.

Harry ordered another drink and snickered.

„You are sounding like Hermione right now. I am a grown man and if I want to get drunk, I can!"

Severus sighed. „Sometimes I think those curses during the last battle somehow damaged your brain."

Peter, the bar tender placed another glass with whiskey on front Harry.

„Peter, you may not know it but the two of us fought in the last battle against Voldie and both of our killing curses hit him at the same time." Harry´s eyes were glazed over as he contemplated that. „Those were good times. I was on my mission to kill Riddle and I had my place in life. These days I am stumbling through the remains of that life and I ´m not capable of even getting one thing right."

The bar tender nodded gravely and whispered to Severus: „You should get him home."

Severus nodded and gave him a galleon. „Keep the change."

Harry beamed at Peter and pointed to Severus.

„He is cool, no? But you know he does not like me."

„Come on Potter, I take you home." Severus nudged his shoulder and to his surprise Harry really got up. But instead of walking to the exit, he turned around and his eyes were filled with sadness.

„Why did you never answer my letters? I know Hedwig delivered them," he muttered.

„This is not the right time and place to discuss this Potter." Severus practically had to drag him out of the club. „Where are you living Potter?"

Harry just gawked at him. „What ya mean? In Hogwarts of course, silly Severus." He giggled. „I should probably not tell you this as you are my Professor but I have a tiny crush on you."

Severus rolled his eyes. „Potter, you are grating on my nerves already, after only six hours with you. You are no longer a student, you are twenty-five years old but still behaving like a pampered baby."

„Wow," Harry breathed, „What about Voldie?"

Severus huffed. „Dead."

„Cool." Harry beamed at him. „So we made it? Killed him for good?" His eyes misted over with sadness. „And you still hate me."

This roller coaster of emotions was difficult to get and Severus simply gripped the insolent boy by his shoulders.

„Out of lack of options you are spending the night at my place." he muttered.

Harry cocked his head and showed one very flirty smile.

„That sounds lovely Sev," he said cheekily.

Rolling his eyes Severus apparated the both of them to his house in Diagon Alley. Harry almost tumbled to the ground and he had to steady the drunk wizard by pressing his body against his chest.

Harry flashed a bright smile at his former potion teacher.

„This is like one of those dreams I used to have during fifth year." He blushed deeply. „Kiss me?"

Severus shook his head. „I have no idea what you are talking about Potter but I will not take advantage of your drunken state of mind."

He steered the boy into his apartment and pushed him onto the couch.

„You stay right here Potter until I get some sheets for you." He went into his bedroom and when he returned with a pillow and cover, he found Harry snoring on the sofa. „Potter, you still are the bane of my existence."

Nudging him to lay down on the cushions he covered the stupid boy with a sheet. Green eyes fluttered open and were filled with confusion.

„I love you Severus," he muttered softly and then was asleep again.

Staring down on the boy who had somehow managed to play a major role in his life for the last twenty-five years, Severus brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

„Good night Harry."

Headache. Harry had never in all in life had such a massive headache that threatened to rupture his skull and he felt sick to his stomach. Thank god the curtains were drawn and he did not have to suffer from the light. He was still in his dress robes and tried to remember how he had gotten home last night. After that Renee bloke had appeared, everything was a little fuzzy.

He wanted to turn around which, on his own huge master bed, would not have been a problem but since he was on a sofa, he almost tumbled to the ground.

He found his balance and wondered where he was because this was not his living room. Nicely decorated with mahogany furniture and a beautiful globe in the middle, it felt comfortable. Harry got up and was once again ambushed by nausea.

„Good morning," a silky voice from the front door said.

Snape. This morning was getting better and better. Harry turned to him and wanted to ask him to please speak softer when he could only gawk.

He had never seen his former potions teacher in anything but black and even last night he had worn a black robe but this morning he was dressed in casual grey slacks and a white shirt. His long hair fell over his shoulders and he looked nothing like the black bat he had resembled in school.

„I am not expecting you to have polished manners but at least you could close your mouth," he said and placed a vial on the side table. „Drink this, it´s a sobering potion which should get rid of the nasty hang over and dress yourself in these-" He through some clothes on the sofa. „And then you can come into the kitchen where I have prepared some breakfast."

Harry winced as the thought of food made him want to barf. Severus seemed to find that amusing and he pointed to a door to the left.

„You find my bathroom in there, see that you use it." With that he disappeared into the kitchen and Harry went to take a shower after he had downed the potion. It was an instant success and at least the nausea and that nasty headache left him. The clothes he threw on were a bit too lose but he put them on and followed Severus into the kitchen.

He was reading the Daily Prophet and as Harry sat down, he poured him a cup of coffee. The caffeine had the desired effect.

„Thanks," Harry said.

Severus looked up from his newspaper and frowned. „What for?"

Harry sighed. „For taking care of me."

„Well, I have an awful lot of expert knowledge in this."

Harry nodded and pointed to the newspaper.

„Tell me Rita Skeeter was something my mind made up!" When Severus shook his head , Harry winced. „Is it bad?"

Severus pushed the newspaper to him and in it Harry found a picture of Severus and himself with a huge headline that read HARRY POTTER AND HIS COMING OUT- Read all about his secret relationship with the former Death Eater Severus Snape and what the Ex-lover of the former Slytherin Head of House has to say about it.

It sounded pathetic and Harry could not help but laugh. It was clear from Severus expression that he thought Harry might have lost his mind and that made Harry laugh even more. His life had turned into a direction he had never anticipated and this was hilarious. In a twisted way.

He calmed down and said: „Sorry, but this is quite amusing." Harry waited for Severus to insult him but nothing came. When he peered up at him, he was watching him with a calculating look on his features. He had used to look like that a lot in his sixth and seventh year and it felt familiar.

„Do you remember what happened last night," he finally asked.

„Part of it." Harry sighed. „You should think that after all this time I had learned to keep myself out of trouble."

„Exactly," Severus said and arched a brow. „May I ask you a question?" Harry nodded and he continued. „Why did you say to Renee that you were my boyfriend?"

Harry shrugged. „I don´t know." When he saw that this was obviously not the answer Severus expected he added, „I am not saying that it was smart but I just do not like that bloke?"

„Renee?" Snape pinched his eyes. „Why?"

„He was showing off his lover as if he-" Was entitled to it. Harry blushed but did not finish the sentence. Instead he rose from his chair. „Look, I am really grateful for everything you have done for me but I am leaving."

Severus nodded and with that Harry left.


End file.
